


Hot & Pink

by iblametheghost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Be gentle, M/M, i just had the idea, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblametheghost/pseuds/iblametheghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's getting annoyed that the only places he can listen to his music in, are his room and his baby. He finally decides to fix the problem with a little help from Sam and not so much from Cas.</p><p>I do not own any of the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot & Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd and also my first work. It's just from an idea that'd been floating around my head. Whoever does read this: thanks a billion! My tumblr's also aholyhellonlymine.

Dean entered the bunker, marching down the stairs, letting the flimsy white plastic bag he carried swing with each step. Making his way over to one of the tables, he dumped the bag down before giving the room a quick once-over. Not seeing Sam nor Cas, he made a dash for the table Sam had claimed with his stacks of research. Scrambling through the books and stray papers, he found what he was looking for: Sam’s laptop. 

With a quiet chuckle, he plucked up the laptop and strolled back over to his table, placing the computer carefully next to the bag. Giving a quick glance to the halls, he opened the laptop and turned it on, before reaching for the plastic. Dean scowled at the shopping bag, turning it upside down and letting a small, narrow box fall out. As he opened the box, his scowl grew deeper, turning into a harsh grimace. 

“Pink” he muttered. “They just had to give me a pink one.” While muttering to himself, he started to connect the music player he’d bought to Sam’s laptop. 

“Sorry sir, but we don’t have anything else. The pink’s the only thing that we’ve got in stock.” During his recount of the clerk’s words his voice had turned grossly sweet, dripping with sarcasm and annoyance. Dropping back to his regular grumble, the complaints continued. 

Plopping himself into the chair, he watched the computer screen pull up the new device. Opening up the folder, he started to wonder how he was going to get all of his music onto the device. As he moved the mouse across the screen, he read the titles of the various folders that Sam had created. 

“Music, music…Where the hell did Sam put you?” While he was searching his mutterings had increased in volume, and he was now successfully having a conversation with himself as he clicked through the folders. 

“Maybe in ’C’?”  
“No, but why does he have all of these recipes he hasn’t shared with me?”  
”Maybe he’s been trying to learn how to cook?”  
“But, we don’t have half the things that he’d need in the kitchen.”  
“No, no. Focus. Where are all those songs? He told me he’d gotten them somewhere on the internet.”

As he continued his quest, his tone turned loud from his annoyance and frustration. Now he was growling and his actions became tense. “You stupid piece of technology! Where the hell is it? Looked through all these trash-ass files and still can’t find the damn things!” With the last angry shout he slammed his fist down on the table-top, glaring as the player jumped and fell back.

A series of foot-falls in the hall forced Dean to look up from his task. Sam bustled into the room, all twisted shirt and ruffled hair. Glancing around the room his eyes landed on Dean’s face, taking in the sharp look of hate. Pushing his chair back from the desk, he stood up glaring at Sam.

“Get this stupid machine to give me my tunes!”

Dean waited as Sam’s face flickered from shock, to confusion, finally landing on a smirk full of amusement. Sam stood there for a moment, smoothing his hair down and fixing his shirt, waiting for Dean to make the next move.

“Oh, don’t you give me that smirk, Sammy! Your precious laptop won’t cough up my music. All I wanna do is put it on that demonic music player, but your freakin’ computer won’t give me any damn music!”

“Do you even have a player for the music Dean?”

“Do I even have a player! Of course I freaking have a player! I’m not that inept at using technology!”

“Alright, alright, I was just double checking.” Sam’s smirk grew as he watched Dean silently fume being unable to help one last remark. “Just to be sure, you also have a cord to connect it right?”

Dean growled at Sam, pointing from him to the computer. He watched as Sam put his hands up in a placating gesture and gave a low chuckle as he sauntered over to the laptop. As Sam turned the laptop towards him there was another set of thumps within the hall. Catching sight of the two brothers, one relaxed the other tense, Cas stood still in the doorway.  
“I decided to look for you when you didn’t return. Dean’s shouting was...unexpected.” All of this Cas stated calmly, gaze shifting between the two, unconcerned about the fact that he was only wearing boxers and had full on sex hair.

“No, Cas, everything’s fine. Dean just doesn’t know how to use a computer.” His voice dripped with laughter.

“Well you are not the only one Dean. Sam has finally achieved teaching me how to ‘video-chat’ and...What was it? Ah, yes. How to ‘sext’” Cas had turned to Dean, his face and voice patterned into a serious look that held bits of comfort.

Dean’s face exploded into shock and repulsion, while Sam’s erupted into bright red flames. “Dude, TMI. I may not care what you two do in the bedroom, but I do NOT want to hear about it!”

“Well, if you are not in any real danger Sam, I will go and wait in the room.”

“Sam’s laptop is sure in danger though,” Dean said thickly to Sam, as Cas walked away.

“Calm down Dean, it looks like you just missed the one folder that actually had the music in it.”

“Oh, so help me Sammy...If you don’t get the damn music onto that stupid piece of tech, I will rip you a new one.”

Dean watched helplessly as Sam took control of the operation. He never once removed his gaze from watching Sam’s hands flit across the keyboard. After an hour had passed, Sam decided to speak. “We are so lucky that Charlie taught me how to get all this shit for free.”

“Dude, we’re lucky to even know Charlie!” 

“Yeah you’re right,” Sam said as he spun the laptop back towards Dean, along with the player. “There you go. All of your oldie music on that, uh, cute little player you've got.”

“Dude, I can’t even complain. This is awesome, so thanks.”

“Sure man, just enjoy your hot pink player while you listen to music.” 

As Sam scrambled out the door, Dean scowled, shouting out a last retort, “Whatever man. At least I’m not teaching one of God’s holiest creations to sext.”


End file.
